


Born in Blood

by Evening12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, POV Tom Riddle, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evening12/pseuds/Evening12
Summary: Tom's past has a hold on him.





	

He was born in blood, born in blood and dark magic. His magic died bringing him into the world and left him with nothing but a name: Tom Riddle. This might be the truth, but it wasn’t the entire truth. His mother also left Tom with the knowledge that his father had rejected them both.

Upon learning of purebloods, Mudbloods and Muggles, Tom knew that his mother must have been a Muggle. Only a Muggle would die in a dreary orphanage after giving birth. A witch would have been stronger. A witch would have survived. His father wouldn’t have left a witch. Yes, Tom’s mother must have been a Muggle. A dirty, filthy Muggle - and yet, still his mother.

It wasn’t until some years after his eleventh birthday that Tom learned otherwise. His mother had been a Gaunt, a descendant of Salazar Slytherin. While weak-hearted, his mother had been the better of his parents, the reason that magic ran in his blood.

If a witch could die a pitiful death, so could a Muggle. How dare a Muggle reject Salazar Slytherin’s heir? How dare a Muggle think itself better than a wizard? If only to prove that his blood ran strong and powerful, Tom needed to kill him.  
And so, in the middle of a hot summer night, Tom Apparated onto the porch of his wretched father’s home.


End file.
